


POWER/ROYALTY

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Hamje has some big ass secrets





	POWER/ROYALTY

**Author's Note:**

> I just used the female verion of Hanje in this story, but you'll find them referred as a non-binary character in my other works.

Hanji entered her son’s room, finding him crying on his pillow.  
“Jean?”  
Jean jumped a little, cleaning his face with his hands before turning around  
“Mother..”  
“What’s going on?” Hanji knew what was going on, but she wanted to be sure before telling something so important to her son  
“Nothing, I..ehm..I must be allergic to some..plant”  
“Jean, there’s something I want to tell you. Don’t react badly, please, and let me finish before speaking, this is not going to be easy.  
Your father and I were friends since we were little, and you know this. What you don’t know, is that your father has always told me everything, and I mean every single thing that would happen in his life, even his young loves.   
When we were growing up, he had fun talking with Levi, yes, the man who’s in charge of the cleaning duties, and they were becoming more and more intimate every day. When our fathers decided that I had to marry him, your father was desperate, he was desperate for me, because he didn’t want me to spend a lifetime with a man who could never love me.   
He wasn’t talking about the fact that we barely knew each other from a relational point of view, but about something much more important: he was in love with Levi, and he wanted to let everybody know so that I could be free.  
Of course, now you know that your father and I are married, because I didn’t let him get executed like that, we got married for a facade, to let them free to love each other.   
I never told you this because I always thought you didn’t need to know, but then Marco became a part of your guard, and…well, let’s just say that I saw you kiss on the balcony some times, and seeing you cry like this convinced gave me the strength to talk to you.”  
Jean couldn’t believe what he just heard, but thinking about it, it was easier to find his father talking to Levi than to his mother, but Marco was a different story…  
“But Mother, this is different..since Marco lost his arm in battle, he’s not allowed to take care of me anymore, how can I…how..”  
“I’ll take care of this, just tell me. Are you ready to face and fight the world for that man?”  
Jean thought about it for several minutes, thinking of Marco’s smile, eyes, lips,kisses, laughter, hands, his kindness, the way he would whisper “I love you” every time they happened to be alone…  
“Mother, I’m more than sure…But..how?”  
“As said..let me take care of it”  
Two weeks went by, and Jean felt more lonely every night, but then, one day,out of the blue, he heard knocking on his door, almost shily. He opened it and saw in front of him a constellation of freckles and the brightest eyes he had ever seen  
“Marco…” He said his name like a prayer  
“Jean…may I come in?”  
Jean smiled warmly “Sure”  
Marco walked in, looking around. It had been months since the last time he entered there  
“Has…has anything changed while I was gone?”  
Jean locked the door, smiling when Marco turned towards him “You know the answer”  
Jean closed the distance between them and cupped Marco’s face with his left hand, placing his right one on his heart “Has anything changed in here?”  
Marco smiled bitterly at how Jean’s voice cracked “No, my love”  
A sob of relief escaped Jean’s throat, and seconds later he felt Marco’s lips on his own after what felt like ages. He kissed him back inmediately, pulling at his vest to get him closer, feeling Marco hugging him with his only arm. They kissed for what felt like years, moving slowly towards Jean’s bed. When the prince’s knees touched the bed, he fell on it, and Marco layed on top of him, kissing him again and forcing his tongue in Jean’s mouth, swallowing the pleasure he was giving him grinding their arousal together.   
“Marco, Marco, love, don’t tease…please, I missed you”  
“Missed you too”  
The two men got naked in record time, sliding under the blaknet of Jean’s bed. They layed face to face, so that Marco could move his left arm. Jean put his leg on Marco’s waist, taking the brunette’s hand in his and licked and sucked on his fingers, until they were wet and slippery.   
Marco prepared Jean with just as much care as he could give him, praising him and kissing him every second, feeling him falling apart around his fingers and hearing his moans. God, he had missed those sounds.  
When Jean nodded, he started to push in, stopping every now and then to let Jean adjust to his size, but as soon as Jean gave his ok, they rolled over so that Marco was on top of Jean, face between his neck and shoulder, arm around his waist, Jean’s hands in his hair.  
Marco started snapping his hips, neither of them being in the mood to draw it out, they had a sloppy, errathic, fast, noisy love session, and that’s all they could ever ask for.   
Hanje gave orders that only Marco could choose Jean’s guard, and he named Armin and Mikasa, two faithful and trustworthy friends of them.


End file.
